In a computer centric world, a typical information worker (e.g., information technology professional, database manager, computer network administrator, secretary, and so on) often must translate device related tasks from human-centric notions into a format that a computer can understand. For instance, a simple task such as standardizing the appearance of a spreadsheet document, including margins, headers, bullet points, etc., with an office template requires an individual to identify commands utilized by the spreadsheet application related to these entities. However, an understanding of the application sufficient to identify such commands can take a substantial amount of time and training. In addition, troubleshooting various problems that can occur from a misunderstanding of an application can involve a great deal of frustration and inefficiency.
As computers play a greater role in business and personal interactions, skillful use of such devices can provide a great benefit in work efficiency. However, as computers, operating systems, applications, and the like evolve, prior experience can easily become obsolete, or simply incorrect. Individuals are required to keep up with the pace of computer evolution, which can become more complex over time as new features are implemented and new technologies are invented. Various attempts at simplifying human and computer interactions have been attempted, some at the operating system level, some at the application level, but few have been considered successful by the general public. Individuals often express a feeling of frustration with new programs designed to ‘simplify’ their interaction with computational devices. A new paradigm for human and machine interaction might be required instead, as modifying old technologies or including new ones in order to generate ‘simplicity’ has not met with much success.